The pups save and get guren
by Firebladevshandonfire
Summary: This is a different story from my others it does not have snowflake,champion,flower. The pups are playing when they get stop by Ryder to help this pup out from a cliff . And what kind of dog is he
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day for the paw patrol and a pup

?p.o.v

Today is so cold "he wasn't looking and then a huge builder hit him

Katie p.o.v

I was walking down the road and then something caught my eye I saw a pup that is hurt and the cliff is about to go down

*pulls out her phone*

Ryder here how can I help you Katie

Ryder there's a pup that is badly hurt and the cliff

Okay no job to big no pup to small

Ryder p.o.v

Paw patrol to the lookout Ryder said

Ryder needs us pups said

The pups are all going up the elevator

Thanks for hurrying pups we have a pup badly hurt on a cliff that about to go down with the pup on their

I need Chase to use is net just in case and also I need Skye to use your helicopter ,rubble I need your help to clear the rocks, Everest we need you to clear the snow off the road

Let's take to the skies Skye said well doing a back flip

Paw patrol is on the roll

At the cliff

Skye use your huck when I'm done but the pup in the carrier

Okay Ryder Skye said

They got the pups and now he's healing in the lookout

Skye p.o.v

Why is that pup black and red

Because he's fur color that way Chase said well licking Skye face

Chase you can stop now

Then we see that he is waking up

Hi I'm Skye what's your name

...my name is guren Guren said

That's a cool name Chase said

Thanks guren said

Will they find out what guren hiding from them?do you want Skye x Chase or Skye x guren , Skye x Marshall


	2. Chapter 2

Skye should we tell Ryder Chase asked

Yea we should RYDER Skye said

Ryder came in with food which made guren drool a little

Sir do you have any food guren asked

Yes and oh pups dinner time Ryder called

Coming the pups said

Be careful guren is still hurt Chase said

Okay and who is guwen Zuma said

He is the pup we rescued Skye said

Okay Ryder said cause you hurt bad I'll carry you and tell us about you

Okay guren said *whimpering*

They ate dinner and now guren is going to tell us about himself

Hi m name is guren Nash ,my eye color are lavender , I'm kind, sweet, I don't like when my friends argue ,I protect my friends if danger appear ,I'm a wolf pup half border collie ,my dad was a wolf that fur was all black ,my mom was a border collie she was all red ,I have powers that come from inside me and my collar guren said

You are cool Marshall said

Pups how do you think about a new member join the team Ryder said

Yea all the pups said

Guren would you like to join the team

Yes guren said * howling in delight*

Then welcome to the team guren Ryder said

All the pups howl in delight

Then everyone turned to see Marshall pinning,and kissing Everest

The pairings : Skye x Chase , Marshall x Everest , guren x oc

What is guren going to be on the paw patrol ? You can pick what guren should do


	3. Chapter 3

They turned around seeing Marshall pinning and kissing down Everest

Ryder*puts is hand over guren eyes*

Om Marshall you know that guren is only one years old he should not see this Skye said

Sorry it just kinda happen and I'm sorry guren Marshall said

It's ok I know it just happens sometimes but my dad didn't get that guren said a bit sad

So mean the wolf around here is your dad that's so cool rubble said

Maybe guren said sadly

Guys stop your making guren sad Ryder said

Sorry the pups said minus guren

It's ok guren said happily

In a different part of adventure bay

Jack : I will get you guren

Your no match for me

With guren's mom cherry

I will help you my son

If you're father touch one bit of fur he is dead meat

~ cherry


	4. Chapter 4 the meet

Guren was just walking until he bumped into someone

Guren : I'm sorry mam my name is guren

Unknown pup :son is that you

Guren : do I know you

Cherry : yes you do son my name is cherry

Guren *gasping* : mom

Cherry : yes son

Guren : can you follow me to the lookout so my friends can meet you

Cherry : sure son

They are walking up to the lookout

Zuma : guys guwen and some pup awe coming

Chase : guren maybe want to meet the pup

Ryder: okay pups line up in front of the lookout

Rubble : yes Ryder

Skye : okay Ryder

Everest : okay

Their all lined up and guren is there

Guren: hi pups and Ryder I want you to meet my mom cherry

Ryder and pups: hi guren's mom

Cherry: hi

Chase : guren now that we know that you're mom what do we do

Guren : we play well my mom and Ryder get to know each other


	5. Author notes

NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR NOW BUT WHEN I WILL UPDATE 5/1/16 OR EARLIER


End file.
